My life as a Demigod
by Shaine26
Summary: Shaine Mosby is having a hard time admitting that her REAL father is one of the major Greek Gods. Follow her as she explains her life in the PJO series.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Shaine Mosby.

10 years old and very much alive. But I prefer people calling me Shaine. Not little Mosby or nerdy Shaine. Just Shaine.

Now I'm going to tell you my story.

* * *

Last summer was the weirdest and creepiest day of my life.

My school, Millburn Middle school(New Jersey), held a field trip. Only a few of us joined because since it's summer, all of my classmates has been thinking 'I wanna go to the beach!' and stuffs. But since I, a very logical student, not that I'm boasting myself since it's true, decided to come along and learn more. Our field trip is all about learning nature and our principal decided to camp in the woods. We set up our tents, made fire(it was already dark when we arrived), and the teachers want us to 'explore' before eating.

We splitted into groups when I saw an apple tree and left the group behind.

Now all of you people might be wondering why would a logical 10 year old girl leave her group in the dark spooky woods just to get an apple. It's simple.

I was hungry.

I took an apple and was about to bite when I heard a _twik!_ from the other trees. I stared at the trees and waited something ferocious to come out but none ever did. "Must be a little critter." I mumbled.

And boy how wrong I was.

Just as those words escaped from my mouth a giant came out from the trees. I stared at it for a moment when I noticed something.

The giant has one eye.

...

And that is also the time I discovered that I could scream so loud like I was being murdered.

I broke into a run and the giant started chasing me. I ran and ran that I didn't even cared about the scratches that I was receiving from the twigs. As long as I was safe from that _giant_. I was getting far from the giant when it gave out a load roar and the ground rumbled and I stumbled on a log. I stood up and kept running back to camp but stopped when I realized something.

I can't go back to camp. I can't let anyone be harmed by the monster. So I thought of a very stupid idea that it may got me killed. I sacrificed myself.

I started to cry but was unseen because of the huge glasses I was wearing. The giant stopped and grabbed me. "Hahaha! So you puny demi-god give up huh? No one can run away from Polyphemus!" the giant sa—

Wait...D-did the giant just _talked?!_

That's it. I'm losing it. The gia-Polyphemus kept talking something like 'Wifey' 'dinner' and more but I stopped listening and started thinking of a plan to escape.

By the appearance of the giant made me think he's and idiot. So maybe if I smart talked him...no. That wouldn't work. No matter how stupid he may be he can kill me if I said something that offended him. What am I going to do? Smart talk is the only thing that I can do. It's not like I can fight! I'm the weakest in my physical education!

"Polyphemus back Wifey!" the giant roared again that it broke me from my thoughts. When I looked around, I found out we weren't in the woods anymore. We were in a cave. Polyphemus grabbed a rope from nowhere and tied my hands to the ceiling. When I looked below me I saw a very huge cauldron.

I'm already tired of telling all what happen so I'll summarize the story.

While being tied, I met a guy with goat legs wearing a bridal gown and a girl older than me with big mouth. Their names were Grover and Clarisse. Polyphemus found out that his soon-to-be wife was a half goat not to mention a boy. He got so angry that he locked us all and decided making Clarisse his wife.

Ater that we were saved by Percy, Annabeth, Aimee, Regina and another giant or cyclops named Tyson. Long story short, we survived and went to another camp(great...) and to found out I was a half-blood or demi-god. A man who is half horse, Chiron, who is also very kind ask me who I am and if I want to stay here. At first I had doubts but he said that it was free since I'm special and they would pay for my school. Finally I agreed.

Chiron ordered Percy and Annabeth to give me clothes to change while he talks with Regina and Aimee. The two then led me to the boys bathroom telling me to get change when I stopped them. "Whats wrong?" asked Percy. "If your worried about bullies don't worry about it." I shook my head. "Thats not it." I said. "Then what?" said Annabeth irritably. "You see, you brought me here to the mens room."

"And?"

"I'm a girl."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT?!" They both gaped at me.

I really couldn't blame them. Peope often mistake me as a boy too since my chocolate mousse hair is boy-cutt. But my eyes are a give away. So I took off my glasses revealing my sepia eyes to them and they gaped even more(if thats even possible).

"Y-your a girl.."said Annabeth. "And pretty."said Percy but he was smacked at the head by Annabeth.

"Yeah...so can I change now?"

* * *

And now many months have passed and I still stayed at Camp Half-Blood. I really don't mind it here. It kinda feels nice being in another city besides New Jersey. It's not that I don't wanna go back home. It's because I was on the news and said that I was missing or probably died. If I go back people will swarm at me asking too many questions. That and I don't want to stay with my step-father and step-sisters any longer.

Something change in me too. I learned how to fight even if I don't want to but it was for my own safety. I don't want to be kidnapped by monsters again. Another thing is my eye sight was cured because of the Apollo cabin that I don't need to wear glasses anymore. My hair also grew a little so it made me look more girly but I really don't care.

Camp here is really fun and deadly at the same time. I still haven't been claimed so I stayed at the Hermes cabin no matter how I hate it.

I also made new friends like Percy and Aimee, and frienemies like Annabeth and Regina. I have never felt this happy when I am still in New Jersey even if I have to fight to live here. I just can't explain it...

So right now I'm walking back to camp from school passing other trees. As I walk, I saw the pine tree up ahead which is the camp's boundary line so no monsters can come in. I was about to get in when I saw something from the sky. It looked like a falling star but at day. It shined so bright that I covered my eyes. And the next thing I knew There was _CRASH!_

__The thing crashed on the river and I ran towards it.

* * *

_R & R :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When I finally arrived, I saw Percy, Grover, Thalia and other people that I didn't know, climbing out from a bus. Hmm...They must be the one who crashed. I walked towards them.

"That was a nice landing." I spoke.

Thalia glared at me and I noticed she was very pale. "I don't want to talk about it." She said and I smiled at her.

Thalia is a new demi-god. I mean old but she's new to me. She has spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. She also likes black since she is wearing one now. The most shocking part about her is...well...shes the daughter of Zeus, God of sky and lightning. And when I said its shocking I meant it literally. The day that she was resurrected from the pine tree made me scream because of the thunderous lightning.

_shudder._

Another thing about me is I'm scared, frightened, afraid(etc.) of thunder. Other meaning is I'm brontophobic or brontophobia. Lightning and thunder might be different but if there's lightning, there will always be thunder. Now that I said it...If Thalia can summon lightning then why am I hanging around with her? Anyways, lets get back to Thalia.

There was a story about her when before she was turned into a pine tree. I heard that she and her other friends were running away from monsters when she gave up herself to give her friends sometime to escape to camp. Unfortunately for her, She was beaten really bad and almost died. Fortunately, her dad saved her by turning her into a pine tree. When I asked her who her other friends are she told me _It was Annabeth, Grover and Lu- forget it. He's not important._I asked again on who this 'Lu' person is but she won't me which is completely unfair.

"Shaine," Percy's voice brought me back to the world. "Why don't you help the others?" I nodded and looked around to notice something.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked. Percy and Thalia was silent meaning something bad has happend. "She...she fell on a cliff." Percy answered with agony as if remebering something painful. "Oh." And the conversation ended. Even though I don't really like Annabeth too much I hope she was ok. Besides, she's smart and strong...not like I would tell her that.

...

It was snowing. I didn't even noticed. That was weird since I noticed Annabeth was gone but not the snow that was surrounding us. I thought it could never snow. Oh wait! Percy told me that camp have an ultimate climate control so they can control what weather that they have any time. But the decision goes to Mr. D, also known as Dionysus, God of wine. When I looked around carefully, I saw frost covered the chariot track and the strawberry fields. The cabins were decorated with tinyflickering lights, like Christmas lights, except they seemed to be balls of real fire. More lights glowed in the woods, and weirdest of all, a fire flickered in the attic window of the Big House.

"Whoa," A boy with dark brown hair who looks the same age as me climbed out of the bus. "Is that a climbing wall?"

"Yeah," said Percy. "Why is there lava pouring down it?"

"Little extra challenge. Come on. I'll introduce you to Chiron. Zoe, have you met—"

"I know Chiron," A girl with long silky black hair, coppery-like skin, a silver circlet around her head, said stiffly. "Tell him we will be in Cabin Eight. Hunters, follow me." She ordered the other girls.

"I'll show you the way," Grover offered.

"We know the way."

"Oh, really, it's no trouble. It's easy to get lost here, if you don't"—he tripped over a canoe and came up still talking—"like my old daddy goat used to say! Come on!" Sometimes, it makes me wonder if he was a clown disguised as a satyr.

Another 'hunter' leaned over to the boy earlier and whispered something in his ear. She looked at him waiting for an answer but he scowled and looked away.

"Take care sweethearts!" A guy with blonde hair who looks about 17-18 called after the 'hunters'. He winked at Percy. "Watch out for those prophecies, Percy. I'll see you soon."

"What do you mean?" Instead of answering him, he looked at me. "You too kiddo! Your really special." I blinked at him. "Huh?" I was about to asked what he was talking about but he also ignored me and and hopped back into the bus. "Later Thalia," he called. "And, uh, be good!"

He gave Thalia a wicked smile, as if he knew something she didn't. Then he closed the doors and revved the engine. Percy turned me aside with him as the bus took off in a blast of heat. When I looked back, the lake was steaming. A red Maserati soared over the woods, glowing brighter and climbing higher until it disappeared in a ray of sunlight...weird...

The boy beside me looks grumpy. "Who's Chiron?" He asked me. "I don't have his fugurine." He collects figurine? "He's our activities director," I said. "And he's a—" "You'll find out later." said Percy.

"If those hunter girls don't like him," the boy grumbled, "thats good enough for me. Lets go."

...

When we entered the Big House. We saw Chiron and Mr. D playing a quiet game of cards in the parlor. Chiron was wearing a fuzzy sweater with a hoofprint design on it, and he had a blanket on his lap that almost hid his wheelchair completely. He smiled when he saw us. "Percy! Thalia! Ah, Shaine your here too. Oh, and this must be—"

"Nico di Angelo," Percy said. "He and his sister are half-bloods." He has a sister? It must be the girl who whispered to him earlier...They do look alike.

Chiron breathed a sigh of relief. " You succeeded then."

"Well..." Percy said. Chiron's smile melted. "What's wrong? Where's Annabeth?" Percy and Thalia were silent again. "They said she fell of a cliff." I told them bluntly and the duo glared at me. "What?"

"Oh, dear," Mr. D said in a bored voice, "Not another one lost." By the look on Percy's face, it looks like he was about to blow. And what does he meant by another one? Who else was lost?

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked. "Who else is lost?" She spoke my mind...

Just then, Grover trotted into the room, grinning like crazy. He had a black eye and red lines on his face that looked like a slap mark. That looked really painful. "The Hunters are all moved in!"

Chiron frowned. "The Hunters, eh? I see we have much to talk about." He glanced at Nico.

"Grover, perhaps you should take our young friend to the den and show him our orientation film. You too Shaine, since you both looked like you have the same age."

"Yes, sir." "Sure."

"Orientation film?" Nico asked. "Is it G or PG? 'Cause Bianca is kinda strict—" "It's PG-13," Grover said. "Cool!" Nico happily followed me and Grover out of the room.

...

The orientation is done and Nico was probably jumping in joy or at awe right now. "COOL! The Gods _are_ real!" He looked at Grover,"Your a satyr!" Then looked at me. " Who's your parents?" He asked.

"I don't know." He looked sad for a moment. "Oh...Whats your name? I forgot to ask earlier." I smiled. "Shaine Mosby. Ten years old."

We shook hands. "Mine's Nico di angelo, and I'm also ten!"

"Um kids, lets go back to the Big House now." said Grover. "Sure." When I looked back at Nico, he was already running back.

"Kids." I muttered.

"But your also a kid." Said Grover.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Who beat you on the card game again?"

"...You." I smirked. "Legs go then."

When we arrived at the Big House, Nico was yelling stuffs again. "SO COOL!" Nico yelled, holding his hands out to Chiron. "You're… you're a centaur!" Chiron managed a nervous smile. "Yes, Mr. di Angelo, if you please. Though, I prefer to stay in human form in this wheelchair for, ah, first encounters."

"And, whoa!" He looked at Mr. D. "You're the wine dude? No way!"

Mr. D turned his eyes away from Percy and gave Nico a look of loathing. "The wine dude?"

"Dionysus, right? Oh, wow! I've got your figurine." Pfftt..

"My figurine."

"In my game, Mythomagic. And a holofoil card, too! And even though you've only got like five hundred attack points and everybody thinks you're the lamest god card, I totally think your powers are sweet!" They have a game about _Greek Gods_? That's stupid.

"Ah." Mr. D seemed truly perplexed. "Well, that's...gratifying."

"Percy," Chiron said quickly, "you and Thalia go down to the cabins. Inform the campers we'll be playing capture the flag tomorrow evening." Great. Not that game. I woudn't even call it a game! It's scary and you have to fight! I don't wanna fight!

"Capture the flag?" Percy asked. "But we don't have enough—"

"It is a tradition," Chiron said. "A friendly match, whenever the Hunters visit."

"Yeah," Thalia muttered. "I bet it's real friendly."

Chiron jerked his head toward Mr. D, who was still frowning as Nico talked about how many defense points all the gods had in his game. "Run along now," Chiron told told them.

"Oh, right," Thalia said. "Come on, Percy."

When the two walked out, Chiron turned to look at us. "Grover, thank you for showing Nico the orientation film. You can go now." Grover nodded and also walked out.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Oh yes, can you give Nico a tour around camp?" I nodded. "Thank you, my dear. I have a feeling the both of you will get along very well." His eyes twinkle.

Nico was still talking to Mr. D about power damages when I pulled his hands and lead him outside. "Chiron said to give you a tour." I told him and he grinned.

"COOL!"


End file.
